Pokemon: The Playthrough of a Lifetime
by LucarioMasterWas
Summary: When you leave this world, what world would you want to go to? I will tell you what I would hope would be my adventures in the world of Pokemon! Will go to all regions, including non-canon ones like Oblivia and Almia.
1. Prologue

My whole life I had been a fan of many anime Pokémon was actually one of my favorites since I was a child, more a fan of the Video Games and Trading Card Game than the actual anime itself. Unfortunately I wouldn't live to see past the sixth generation, Pokémon X and Y? The reason for that was one day, when I was coming home from School, I died.

It happened almost instantly, I was driving in my van, just like any other day, from the school to my house. That was when a drunk driver came and T-boned my van right on top of me, thankfully no one else was on the driver's side of the vehicle, and my sister made it out safely. The only thing I regret from that life was that my sister, the only person who was actually physically in the car that could watch me slowly die, did nothing but cry when this happened. The EMTs actually tried to revive me, each time without success, and I slowly drifted further and further into a black abyss. Each word blurring together until the music that is life, just became nothing.

When I opened my eyes next, I was kind of shocked, not only that I was alive but alive and well apparently. I tried to stretch my arms out, with almost no success, I thought that was weird, because I could still feel them, but moving them was just not possible, no matter how much I struggled.

Then I noticed I was wrapped up in a blanket, inside of a person's arm, which seemed kind of astonishing when I was nearly six feet four inches tall. The next thing that I saw was the fact that I was in a maternity ward. What brought that to my attention was the fact that a whole crap ton of babies were in the same room as me, and half of them were crying.

When this startling revelation came to me… I simply lay there, in this woman's arms, and didn't cry, or do anything, I sat there with a grumpy face that unfortunately just ended up looking cute. At that point it seemed like I blinked and I was instantly a toddler, which to me doesn't seem that unreasonable mainly because my mind probably blanked out those first couple of years of my new life.

By this time when my brain apparently finally started to remember things again, I was a master of a new language; I dubbed it Pokémonese, and found out that I was in the world of Pokémon, and in the region of Johto. The second I learned that I literally had a fangasm, which would happen a lot in the world of Pokémon. The reason for my first fangasm actually was because of the fact that Johto was the hardest set of games to beat.

Because of that from a very young age I tried to figure out where I was in the canonical world, and used deduction skills to guestimate that I'm about 6 years younger than Gold, because when I was 4 years old was when I heard the Team Rocket executives on the radio calling for their old leader Giovanni to return to them for they had re-assembled the team.

My new family wasn't known for much of anything, just like most people in the world of Pokémon, we were NPCs that you couldn't even get to without cheating, because we were in between New Bark and Blackthorn. My pre-"10-year old go grab a monster and go out into the world to save it!" education was non-existent in terms of Math, Science, and Literature. This was because my mother in this world was busier trying to feed me, and my father was gone so often I sometimes thought he had just out and left for good. He worked for Silph Co.

* * *

Well guys that wraps up chapter one. I would like some opinions on the starter; I will be uploading weekly, or Bi-weekly, due to the fact that I will physically be playing the Pokémon game associated with the region we are in. So in this case it will be Heartgold, since that is the copy that I own right now. Oh and by the way, just because I will be playing Heartgold doesn't mean I won't use Soulsilver exclusives. This is due to the fact that the world wouldn't be separated like that so I'd probably use interchangeable things, like Rattata and Sentret as an example.


	2. Awaken My Child

Well the night before my tenth birthday, I fell asleep early, knowing I would have to hike to New Bark Town all by myself, and not even a parental loner Pokémon to help me. My dream that night was weird, not knowing that the introduction to all Pokémon games was something ALL children had in this world. The only good part about it was that it was Professor Elm and he said "Hello, there! Glad to meet you!" "Well it's good to meet you too Professor!" I said, and then I looked slightly worried because I was talking to my own dream. "Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Elm! People affectionately refer to me as the Pokémon Professor. This world is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokémon!" In the middle of the sentence he tossed out a Pokéball and appeared a Marill "For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for battling. As for myself, I study Pokémon as a profession. But first, tell me a little about yourself. Now tell me. Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?" I looked confused and said "Well sir I'm a boy." "Let's begin with your name. What is it?" I nodded and debated about if I should use my old name, my new life's name, or to use a nickname. After debating about it for a while professor Elm then shouted "Well are you going to tell me or not?!" "Just a second sir!" I said and without another thought I said "My name is Lucario, Lucario Sakurai!" At this Elm looked very perplexed and shrugged "Right… So your name is Lucario?" I nodded and smiled "Well Lucario in this world there are many great adventures. Your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits you! Let's go!"

With that I awoke to my own mother hovering over me and then she hugged me, very tightly and I had to gasp "Choking" sounds of wheezing then erupted from my throat "Not… Breathing!" is all I could shout before I passed back out.

When I woke up again, my mother said "Sean, I'm so sorry that I did that to you!" She said looking very worried, checking for even the slightest thing wrong with me. I got up out of bed and hugged her, the proper and normal way mind you, and she was crying. I pushed her back only slightly enough to see her face and I asked "Mother, why are you crying?" "Your father had to leave early this morning, and because of that he told me to give you this." She said through her weeping. She then asked me "Could you at least read to me what he said?" I nodded and read.

"Dear Sean,

I know this is probably the worst timing the Silph Co. has ever had in making me go on various research studies, and as my way of only beginning to make up for not being there to see you off, enclosed is a certificate that you can present to ANY and all Pokémart brand stores. For each store you are allowed to get anything and everything you want free, within reason. You cannot say "give me the whole store" but a general rule that I was told was 15 per, per. That means 15 of each item that you'll need, per visit, but don't go too often because then it's the same thing and they can deny any customer that they choose. I had this given to me by the owner of Silph Co himself because of the fact he's taking away from my son's first day on his journey. When you get the chance you should thank him.

Your Father,

Yamato Sakurai."

By the end of the letter, I wasn't crying because I was mad, nor was it because I was sad. It was because I was so deliriously happy that I couldn't do anything but cry. It was legitimately the best thing that man ever did for me. I bet that was the reason why the President made him go on this trip today. Either way I have no idea what to expect next for when I pulled out the certificate it was a simple card that the only thing that made it even look semi-official was the fact that on the back it had the seal of Silph Co on it. Which was just a master ball colored Pokéball.

After eating a short breakfast of bacon and eggs, and a slice of buttered toast, I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. I knew going out into the wild was going to be dangerous, going anywhere in the world without a Pokémon by your side is almost asking for either trouble or to get killed. However in times like this, I say desperate times call for desperate measures.

And by desperate measures I literally meant using our families messenger Pigeot as an air mail delivery man to a good old Professor Elm! The only problem is that I'm afraid of heights, and while that did sound like the best idea that I had ever come up with. I knew that the second he picked me up I would probably die of fright. I continued to weigh my options for about an hour, just sitting there thinking about if it was smarter to take the flight or to take the walk that would take more than a day.

Probably against my better judgment, I thought that taking the way of the air would be safer. So I went hopped on Bird Jesus' back and said "Hey boy. You ever deliver anything to New Bark before?" Bird Jesus responded by opening its wings. My overly hyperactive joyful part of myself then said "FLY THEN BOY!" The strange thing was that I swore New Bark Town was a longer distance away, for after only ten minutes of fly-time, we had already landed in the middle of the town, and I gave Bird Jesus his reward for taking me around, which happened to be a carrot that was in my backpack.

My next destination was actually the town's inn, which actually was just to the south of the city. It is a quaint little Japanese style home, to me it seems very welcoming because of the fact because of how much, or how little depending on your way of thinking, human contact I had in this world, I was literally the same old me, with the same old thinking style but reborn to take on a new world.

After securing a supposedly nice room for the night I headed over to the professor's lab. After finding it to look very dull on the outside I thought that it was probably meant to be like that, because of some smart Asshat's design choice in picking White on White as their main color coordination.

"Hello?" I called out into the seemingly empty lab. After no one really answered I ventured further in and then saw the good Professor working on something and I asked in a somewhat louder manor only to grab his attention. "Professor, I'm here to pick up a Pokémon." Elm then turned around, adjusting his glasses ever slightly and then said "And who might you be?" "Well sir the name you might have me registered under is Sean Sakurai. However my name is Lucario Sakurai. This isn't because of anything other than while I'm on my travels I want to be known by my nickname that I received when I was a child." He looked confused until I fully explained and then he snapped his fingers and said "OH! Sean I've been waiting for you! Do you know anything about my research? As you know, Pokémon are carried in Poké Balls these days. But before Poké Ball was invented, people used to walk with Pokémon. Poké Balls are great because you can carry many Pokémon. But walking with Pokémon must have some advantages. It could have something to do with how Pokémon grow or evolve... So I'm going to give you a Pokémon! You will be able to pick from all these rare Pokémon that we just found. Go on. Pick one!" On the table that we were now standing next to there were three Pokéballs sitting on the table. I asked what plagued my mind as a child "What Pokémon happen to be inside of these Pokéballs sir?"

Professor Elm then started to laugh and nodded "Of course you wouldn't know which are which unless you just know, like me, and this bunch is…" He the tossed the balls up in the air, time seemed to stand still as I watched them fly, almost as if they were magically floating.

* * *

**(A/N): Since I do want some opinions other than my own on this I will give you guys one more week to decide what starter I should have. If no one answers I'll actually do similar to a Randomizer playthrough because it's more fun to have a starter that isn't what's specifically given to you. Also this is my first fan-fiction. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but if you want to just say someone sucks go be a judge on American Idol.**


	3. Let the Adventure REALLY Begin

Chapter 2: Let the adventure really begin

The three Pokémon that appeared weren't what I expected to say the least. There was a Magnemite, a Scyther, and a Riolu, which all three seemed like odd choices I looked at him and asked "So Professor is this group about your research? Or is this really the group of Pokémon I'm supposed to pick from?" Professor Elm then looked at me as if I was speaking a foreign language, and he nodded asking "Why do you ask Sean?" "Sir I was just making sure, because I thought I was supposed to pick from a different group was all." He then comprehended what I meant and he sighed "Well that's the problem; you are a person that is in-between orders of Pokémon. This means before Totodile, Cyndaquil and Chickorita haven't come in yet from the Ranch out in the northern part of Kanto, and thus we don't have the availability for any of them to come in until at least four months from now. Obviously if you want you can give me a number to contact you at and I'll call you in whenever we get these Pokémon in if you really want one of those three."

I looked long and hard at what I had to choose from, and quite frankly I wasn't very impressed. Riolu wasn't good for the first Gym, and Magnemite has no use for me unless it can evolve, which it cannot until we get to either Sinnoh, or Unova, or even Kalos, which all have a way to let Magneton and other Pokémon that evolve that way evolve. Then I heard a faded voice calling to me, it sounding as if it was being carried by the wind from a distant place, and it said "Are you the one called Sean?" I shuddered because it felt like a ghost had crept onto my shoulder.

Professor Elm then stepped in, so to speak, and asked "Sean, are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost." I nodded, replying "Well Professor, I would love to take all of these Pokémon, to be honest here, because Riolu evolves into Lucario, which is the Pokémon I'm nicknamed after, Magnemite evolves into Magnezone, which is a very powerful Electric type, and Scyther actually has more uses to me in terms of just being able to be used in battle than most people think. Especially with its Bullet Punch and other such moves that seem lower in power, but its ability of Technician allows those weaker moves to become more powerful.

Elm's reaction was priceless, his jaw was hanging nearly to the floor and his glasses straight up fell to the floor, and if he had anything in his mouth I know he would have done a spit take. He then asked very politely "Excuse me, I didn't hear you correctly, can you explain to me why you want ALL of them again?" After saying exactly what I just said again, I felt kind of dumb but all together very accomplished, mainly because of the fact that I had managed to stump a Professor, and it wasn't about a Legendary, it was just what I should do for the start of my Journey.

After pondering for five minutes and twenty seconds on the dot Elm then said "Well, here's what I can do for you. You're literally the only child in this in-between batch cycle. Normally I give you one Pokémon, and five Pokéballs, today I have a special, one time only, say no once and you will have to do it the standard way kind of deal. You really seem like the kind of young person that will be able to take care of each of these Pokémon better than them being stuck in a lab will. Honestly I don't know how to evolve Magneton into Magnezone, and I want you to find out for me how this can occur, so that I can report it in the scientific journals that I write for." I smiled and asked "Is there anything else that you wanted to add professor? Mainly because you just asked me to do what I'm sure you would have done if I had chosen Magnemite anyways." He chuckled and nodded "Well the reason I added that was in case I forgot to tell you afterword. Now the real deal is this, I'll let you take all three, but you can only have three free Pokéballs walking out of this building." I was shocked, and quite honestly a little worried. Then I nodded confirming "Alright Professor, I'll do it, but on one condition. Can you tell me about Gold? I heard that you gave him his first Pokémon and I just want to learn a little more about him is all." The professor nodded and gave me a card. "Well Lucario, I don't want to waste more of your time, we're on your schedule now, so call me when you have the opportunity to."

I nodded and took the three Pokémon back to the hotel, and quickly proceeded to think of names for all of them. "Well… Let me see…" I looked at the Magnemite and smiled "You my good sir, are going to be named Polarity from here on out." **(A/N: Marriland's Pokémon Platinum Nuzlocke, named after his Shiny Magnemite/Magnezone)** My next thoughts went to the Scyther, and I instantly knew what to call him "Well you are going to be called Judgment. This is due to the fact that that you will be our powerhouse for a very long time, and you shall rain Judgment down like it is your job." My final thoughts on names then floated to the little Riolu, who happened to look very sad because I chose to name him last, then the strange voice I heard in the lab spoke to me again saying "So what is my name now Sean?" The voice sounded like it was pleading, begging me to answer it. Then I figured out where it was coming from. The little Riolu can speak telepathically! I smiled and picked him up saying "Since you can speak, and I can clearly understand you little one, tell me then. Which of these names do you like, how about Roku?" Riolu then shrugged, acting as if he thought it was alright, but not really too fond of the name. "How about blue, that seems like a nice name?" This time the Riolu shook his head and crinkled his nose, as if really saying that he didn't like the name. "Hmm…" I continued to think, because my names for Lucario and Riolu were never the most original, nor were they really the best; because I had so many that it was quite terrible trying to name every single one of them an original name.

That was when either insanity or genius gave me a stroke upside the head. "Well since you don't like either, how about Guardian?" I asked "Sean, how did you know I was an Aura Guardian?" He playfully asked, but had the serious tone of he really was a little confused by my action. I nodded answering "Well little Riolu, Riolu and Lucario aren't the only things that can use Aura for more applications than just Aura Sphere." I smirked and he nodded, realizing what I meant. **(A/N: If anyone can guess what it is you get a prize, not sure what it'll be yet. And if anyone is confused by the term of Aura Guardian, I'll explain the system down in the longer AN at the end) **

I questioned one more time "So what do you think about Guardian then?" "Well it certainly fits me, and it could also be a kind of private insider joke between us." He then nodded and I held out my fist, dangling it in the air. When none of my Pokémon responded I then sighed "Repeat after me." I then fist bumped my own fist in demonstration, and said "Now you do something similar with me in response to this." Judgment merely put the end of his bladed appendage against mine. Guardian did a proper fist bump. Lastly Polarity actually did a head butt, only hard enough for me to feel the contact, since he had no hand.

I smiled and nodded, "Well guys, it's just the four of us until we grab more friends out in this big wide world of ours. Now, Polarity I know how to evolve you, Judgment I know how to evolve you, I just have to find a metal coat and trade you and hopefully the person's willing to trade back, only because of the fact I want you to become stronger is why I'm even thinking about doing this. Guardian, you evolve when you're happy, during the daytime. I'm not quite as sure how to pull this one off in real life but I think it'll be the same as in my past experiences." All of them raised an eyebrow, or had a very confused look on their face, and I sighed. "Well do you guys want the story of who I really am? Not me as even just Sean Sakurai, I do mean who I am full and full?" All of them nodded, and so I proceeded to tell my story, each and every detail from my old life, that I could remember, and each and every detail from my current life. When I was finished I nodded and then I looked at my hands and said, "Even though my best friend gave me the nickname of Lucario, Sean just seems like a much better name for now. Don't you agree?" Polarity floated there. When I saw that I seriously thought about why in the hell his ability wasn't levitate, and most likely it was because of how overpowered it would have been most likely. Judgment and Guardian however then nodded their heads and I smiled. I knew that they would understand me better than humans would. All of my life humans abandoned me, so why should I trust people when people have proven their untrustworthiness?

Well I took out a map and looked at my crew ahead of me. "Well guys, there are eight gyms I for sure know of in this region." I then circled the towns of Violet, Azalea, Goldenrod, Ecruteak, Cianwood, Olivine, Mahogany, and Blackthorn. Then I described to the three of them what each town was in terms of the gym. Then I plotted out each and every stop we'd be making, literally down to the pee breaks. After I took time to consider everything, my journey just through Johto will be a little more than a year. While this did make me very sad, I knew that most journeys were shorter in the video game, almost exponentially, because of the fact you could do the really short times for any play through of any Pokémon game in about 3 good solid hours.

When I looked up at through the window that my room had, I realized it was late, nearly four in the morning. I looked at my three Pokémon, and they were all sleeping, which I felt that I would need at least some amount of sleep if we were to get anywhere on our first day of traveling. That night I had what I thought was a vision. I couldn't see anything. But in the background, through a noise that sounded so much like the dream music from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, **(A/N: Red/Blue Mystery Teams if anyone in the audience isn't sure of which one I meant)** I heard voices, at least a dozen, each of them calling out to me. Some of them were calling out to me in anger; others were calling for what seemed like mercy. I couldn't make out what any one specific voice said. All I understood was my name. Both my original name and that of Sean, and I'm not sure why I was hearing both.

That morning I decided to leave Guardian out, because he could ride on my shoulder, and put Polarity and Judgment back inside of their Pokéballs. When I walked out of the door there wasn't much to see. Most people weren't up yet, because almost everyone else in that hotel was getting their vacationing done. I honestly thought that my vacation was just beginning, so I might as well live it up. Since I knew the complimentary breakfast, which always amounts to not much in terms of quantity, would go fast, I got up at six in the morning. When I went into the place where they were serving breakfast, I saw only one other person sitting there, she was a girl with long light blonde hair, around her lower back, azure eyes, and wore a white shirt underneath a blue tank top and dark purple shorts. She had six Pokéballs tied around a belt that was wrapped around her hips, and also a backpack that could easily fit over a week's worth of supplies in all of the pockets.

My thoughts kind of got lost at that point. While I wasn't necessarily interested in her, I definitely knew that traveling alone would get boring, even if I didn't enjoy the company of many people. Having a couple around would also help me out because if we all plan on going all the way through the leagues then we can use each other's strategies to win each and every gym. While that is kind of being a hack, I really didn't care; there wasn't anything that was going to stop me. I then walked over to the young lady and said "Hello, I'm Sean, Sean Sakurai, and I am just starting on my Pokémon journey today. Who might you be?" She smirked, looking very confident. To be flat out honest it intimidated the ever living shit out of me. Her reply was "The names Remei Sora, but you can call me Sora. I'm almost positive you're thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking which is that you want me to tag along with you on your little adventure." She looked very angry; I thought she was going to hit me. "I'll agree to join you if you can beat me in a Pokémon battle. Then and ONLY then will I join your band of brothers. Oh and also it'll be after breakfast, I'm too tired and hungry to battle." I blinked, not quite the reaction I was thinking she would give, but I'm glad that she gave me that kind of response versus just slamming my face into the wall. So I sat down and ate my fill of muffins, my thoughts not able to focus on anything else but eating and how I could possibly beat this woman, who I had never seen her team before.

* * *

**(A/N: Alright so I'm using the lore created by Wolf Expert on what a Aura really is. There's two types of Aura, there's gold, and there's silver. The two types of Aura users are Readers, and Guardians, while Readers have the ability to do whatever broken thing is necessary, within Deus Ex Machina, Guardians are actually, no duh, the protectors and the caretakers of various Readers. Usually Guardians take the powers of their Reader. Example if a Guardian is partnered with a Celebi, they now are time traveling bosses. If I didn't touch on things as well as you might've wanted to explain. Read his series of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon books starting with Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Investigators and working your way up if you honestly don't want to read his series and want me to explain further, send me a PM and I'll do my best to copy and paste some excerpts that you can read that should explain it in further details.)**


End file.
